Omnia Culpa Contracta Sunt
by Asrial
Summary: Que faire lorsque la vie n'a plus d'importance.... Deathfic/ Suicide (Laguna) Yaoi Seifer X Squall
1. Deathfic : Laguna

Auteur: Asrial Genre : POV , deathfic, angst Base : FF8 Rating : R Titre : Omnia culpa contracta sunt  
  
(ND: c'est la faute a valky !)  
  
  
  
Omnia culpa contracta sunt (tout ce qui m'est arrivé l'a été par ma propre faute)  
  
  
  
  
  
L'hydromel tourne sans fin au fond de mon verre, merveille dorée à la douce fragrance d'été fané.. J'avale une petite gorgée du liquide puis lève mon verre pour Eshtar. Ma ville. Aussi dure, implacable et indomptable d'une vieille amante. Aussi douce aussi. Sans doute la seule a me connaître vraiment. A avoir cherché à me connaître. Pendant si longtemps je n'ai vécu que pour toi...Permets moi de vivre quelque instant pour moi-même. Quelque uns de mes citoyens me saluent joyeusement de la main, heureux de me voir, moi qui suis là depuis maintenant 20 ans. Vingt longues années que j'ai étreint et possédé cette ville? Vingt longues années durant lesquelles j'ai joué le double rôle de chef d'état et de bouffon national..  
  
Tout ça pour vous satisfaire tous deux. Toi, Eshtar.La Belle.La Silencieuse., à qui chacune de mes pensées étaient dédiées le jour.  
  
Toi, Kyros.Mon frère. Mon amour., pour qui je brûlais chacune de mes heures nocturnes. De l'une, j'ai reçus tout ce qu'elle pouvait m'offrir. J'ai reçus ses fruit et ses rondeurs, j'ai reçus son amour et ses encouragements.Toute une vie. Pas la mienne. De l'autre..Je n'ai jamais rien espéré recevoir.Je.n'aurais.. Jamais du rien espéré. Jamais. Diable de mot par lequel me c?ur se déchire un peu plus. Je suppose que je ne reçois que ce que j'ai semé par derrière moi après tout. On n'est jamais que la somme de ses actions. J'arrive enfin a destination. Enfin. J'aime ce petit parc. Personne n'y va jamais. Quelques chênes maigrichons encadre une toute petite mare à moitié rongée par la mousse et le discret clapotis de l'eau sur trois malheureux pierrailles grisâtres glisse vers le néant avec la même célérité que quelque petites carpes cherchant à a dévorer les rates insectes troublant la surface de l'eau. Il me convient si bien. Néant d'une existence tentant désespérément de faire fleurir quelques joies sur un terreau stérile et mort. Bah...Ca n'a plus guère d'importance. Je reprend une petite gorgée d'hydromel sans me soucier de l'âpre arrière goût qui me remonte dans la bouche. La première gorgée était meilleure Squall à eut 20 ans aujourd'hui.. Je suppose que la fête c'est bien passée. J'aurai tellement voulu y assister. Tu me traitera sûrement de lâche après ce soir. Une fois de plus. Les raisons de mes actes ne sont pas les tiennes et tu ne souhaite pas même les connaître ni les comprendre. Je respecte cela. Même si j'en souffre. Tu n'as jamais eut de père..  
  
Aussi, je doute que quelque chose change pour toi après ce soir. Que puis-je faire d'autre de toute façon. Etrange ironie que je m'entendes mieux avec l'amant de mon fils qu'avec l'enfant que j'aurais voulu voir grandir. Sans doute somme nous quelque part a la recherche de la même chose, Seifer et moi. J'ai vu en lui les graines de crainte qui m'ont détruit durant toutes ses années là ou Squall n'a pas même soupçonné qu'il voyait son compagnon s'empoisonner chaque jour davantage dans la détresse et la souffrance. Là où il n'a.rien vu. Un de plus. Je ne puis retenir un petit sourire alors qu'un vertige me force à m'asseoir au bord de l'eau. Seifer est peut-être le seul qui me regretteras quelque peu. Mon peuple regrettera que leur figure de proue ait disparue mais je gage que la légende et le temps me remplacerons à merveille et à moindre coûts. Kyros prendra ma place, là où je l'aurais voulu à mon côté. Squall m'oublieras aussi vite que je suis rentré dans son existence. Et. Je sombrerais dans l'oublie.  
  
Bienheureux oublie d'où personne ne viendra m'extraire. Rejoindre Raine ? L'idée même ne m'ai jamais venue à l'esprit. Mon mariage avec elle n'était que de convenance.Juste.De quoi réparer une erreur.Le genre d'erreur qui porte des couches neuf mois plus tard. Pour le bien que cela à fait, j'aurais mieux fais de me désintéresser de la question une bonne fois pour toute. Squall n'aurait pas été affublé d'un géniteur bouffon dont il n'a que faire et qu'il déteste et je n'aurais pas connu la souffrance du rejet dont il m'a souffleté en pleine face. Mon torse me lance. Juste ma mémoire qui me taraude. Je ne puis me retenir et trace du bout des doigts la ligne cicatriciel qui barre mon torse de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite. Si Seifer n'avait pas retenu le geste de son compagnon, je serais déjà au passé depuis deux ans. Eusse été grave ? J'en doute.. Une sourde chaleur montre dans ma poitrine. Je respire longuement en ferme les yeux avant de finir mon verre et de le poser sur une pierre plate non loin de moi. Mes mains tremblent. Une sanglot m'échappe. Ai-je envie de mourir ? La question n'est pas la bonne. Ai-je envie de continuer a vivre ainsi ? Là est le réel atermoiement. J'ai prit la décision hier. Ou plutôt, Kyros la prise pour moi. Trente ans d'attente. Trente ans de souffrance quotidienne, de phrases retenues, de caresses avortées, de désirs enfouis. Trente ans que je ne rêvais que de me nicher dans tes bras et de respirer l'odeur de ta peau. Etait-ce a ce point trop pour toi ? Je ne demandais pas plus. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton amour, ton amitié me suffisait. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton corps, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai appris a sublimer mes passions. Je ne t'ai.Rien demandé.. en fait. Juste. d'être toi. Et de me permettre de rester près de toi. Juste que tu saches. Juste que tu cesses de reculer lorsque je posais ma main sur ton épaule ou ma tête sur tes genoux. Juste ces petits gestes que j'ai toujours eut pour toi et que tu as toléré jusqu'à hier.. Je voulais juste que tu sache, ce qu'il voulaient réellement dire. Ce qu'il valaient. Ce qu'il étaient. Pour moi. Juste pour moi. Etait-ce trop te demander que de rester mon ami ? Visiblement, si. Lorsque Squall m'avait blessé, il avait manqué m'arracher le c?ur. Toi, d'un mot, tu y est parvenus.. Pervers. Répugnant pervers. Oublié l'affection et l'amitié, juste ton dégoût et.ta haine aussi. Suis-je responsable de mes amours ? Visiblement, oui. Suis-je responsable d'avoir suivit mon c?ur ? Ce n'est malheureusement pas à moi que l'on a imposé de répondre a la question. Que puis-je dire pour me défendre ? Rien.  
  
Personne ne s'intéresse a mes paroles.  
  
Personne ne s'intéresse.a moi. Je suis le président d'Eshtar. Je suis le militaire galbadien. Je suis le père indigne. Ai je eut un jour le droit d'être Laguna ? Je ne m'en souviens plus et je suis trop épuisé pour chercher encore. Des regrets ? J'en ai des milliers. Un seul me restera lorsque mon c?ur, s'emballant déjà sous l'action du poison, s'arrêtera. Seifer. J'espère juste que tu ne suivra pas la route que j'ouvre ce soir. Tu es jeune. Le journal que je clos définitivement ici est pour toi. Que mes erreurs te servent et je mourrais heureux. Adieu mon fils.  
  
Adieu mon amour. Oubliez moi...  
  
La plume retomba sans bruit sur l'herbe des mains tremblante du président. Lentement, ses paupières tombèrent sur les orbes béryls déjà voilées par la mort.  
  
Fin 


	2. Séquelle 1 : Squall

Auteur: Asrial Genre : POV , deathfic, angst Base : FF8 Rating : R Titre : Omnia culpa contracta sunt  
  
(ND: c'est la faute a valky !)  
  
Locus consistendi (station) Séquelle de : Omnia culpa contracta sunt  
  
  
  
Squall :  
  
Les fossoyeurs descendent lentement le cercueil de bois noir dans la tombe fraîchement ouverte. L'endroit n'a rien d'un cimetière pourtant. C'est juste le lieu où son cadavre a été retrouvé.. Mais il a souhaité être enterré là.Je ne comprendrais jamais l'intérêt qu'il pouvait trouvé a ce petit parc sans âme au milieu de nulle part, a moitié étouffé par les bâtiments et la pollution. Enfin bon. Mon géniteur n'a jamais été très rationnel, je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'il le soit dans la mort plus que dans la vie. Je soupire. Le temps est à la pluie depuis trois jours, le ciel douloureusement plombé bien que pas une goutte ne tombe, comme attendant quelque chose. Je m'ennuie. Je ne comprend même pas ce que je fais là. Mon père ne s'est jamais soucié de ma vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me soucierais de sa mort. A ma droite, Kyros fixe le trou avec une stupeur amorphe, presque incapable de réellement comprendre ce qui c'est passé il y a maintenant une semaine. Il se sens coupable, tout ça parce qu'il avait repoussé les avances de mon père. Franchement, je le comprend. Être la cible des attention d'un pareil bouffon, je crois que je l'aurais très mal prit moi-même. Enfin. Le cercueil vient de toucher le fond du trou. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombent du ciel. Un instant, je crains que le déluge promis par le ciel depuis 72 heure ne crève maintenant mais il semble se contenir encore, contrairement aux pleurs des populations. Ils m'agacent. Qu'ont-ils donc tous à chouiner ? Juste parce qu'ils ont perdu leur président ? Ridicule. S'ils l'aimaient à ce point, ils n'avaient qu'à l'empêcher de se tuer. Un sanglot étouffé échappe à Seifer. Une main pressée sur la bouche, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, appuyé sur Zell qui le soutient depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, il chiale comme un gosse. Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu lâcher ce gros livre relié de noir que Kyros lui a remis lorsqu'il m'a traîné a Eshtar pour apprendre la certitude de la nouvelle et voir le corps. Pour un peu, on pourrait croire que c'est lui le fils et moi le gendre. Grand bien lui fasse ! S'il trouve amusant de se déchirer la gorge à retenir d'inutiles sanglots et de s'abîmer les yeux en pleurant comme un bébé émotif, ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'en empêcher, au moins me fout-il la paix comme ça. J'avoue que j'anticipe assez mal les reproches dont il ne va pas tarder à m'accabler. Oui, j'aurais pu m'occuper de mon vieux. Oui, j'aurais pu lui pardonner. Oui, j'aurais pu être plus gentil avec lui. Hé ! Et quoi encore. Pourquoi aurais-je fait des efforts pour un type qui n'en n'a pas fait le moindre pour moi ? Les dernière pelletées de terre retombe sur le cercueil. Enfin ! Le chêne que Laguna à demandé est transféré sur la tombe pour la marquer puis ses racines sont rapidement baignées par l'orage venant de crever. Autant d'économies en eau. La population d'Eshtar nous accompagne jusqu'au palais à pas lents, sonnés. Kyros prend sur lui pour signer quelque décret en attente d'élections anticipées demandées par les populations puis se laisse tomber dans ce qui fut le sofa préféré de mon père. Combien de fois l'ai-je trouvé endormi dessus lorsque je venais prendre des ordres, ses grands yeux affectueux de chiots emplis de sommeil avant qu'une énorme sourire chaleureux n'apparaisse sur son visage que je repoussais toujours avec la même indifférence. Pas une seule fois en trois ans il ne s'est découragé. Peut-être m'aimait-il un peu après tout. Un frisson soudain me parcours la nuque comme la pièce me paraît soudain bien froide. Plus jamais je ne verrais mon père sortir de sa chambre, tout chiffonné, les cheveux en bataille en serrant un gros polochon contre lui, traîné de force par Kyros parce qu'il était en retard. Plus jamais je ne le verrais se battre avec les galbadiens avec une adresse qui m'en laissa pantois la première fois que j'assistais à un conseil de politique extérieure avec lui. Plus jamais. Des larmes montent à mes yeux sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais voulu de père. Je me suis toujours débrouillé. J'ai toujours été seul. Et maintenant. Maintenant que la propre main de ma seule famille s'est ôté la vie, je me rends compte de ce qu'il était. Mon père.  
  
Rien de moins, rien de plus. La moitié de ma générence. Tout simplement. Et je l'ai perdu, définitivement cette fois. Chaque fois que je le repoussais, chaque fois que je l'insultais, je pouvais revenir vers lui quand je le voulais. J'aurais pu lui demander pardon.. Lui pardonner lui-même.. Simplement.. Lui demander un peu de temps pour assimiler. Et je n'en ai rien fait. Et il est mort. Pour de bon. Une main me caresse le dos lentement avant que je ne me rende compte que je suis serré contre la poitrine de quelqu'un, que les hurlements déchirants que j'entends sortent de ma propre gorge et que l'eau brûlante qui coule sur les joues n'est en rien de la pluie mais mes propres larmes. Mon père est mort. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir tué moi même. Et tout est trop tard..  
  
Fin 


	3. Séquelle 2 : Kyros

Auteur: Asrial Genre : POV , deathfic, angst Base : FF8 Rating : R Titre : Omnia culpa contracta sunt  
  
(ND: c'est la faute a valky !)  
  
Fodere animum dolore (percer le c?ur) Séquelle de : Omnia culpa contracta sunt  
  
  
  
Kyros :  
  
Il est mort.. Mon plus vieil ami s'est donné la mort. Son cercueil descend lentement entre les visqueuses parois de sa dernière maison de terre avant d'en toucher le fond avec un bruit visqueux. Je ne puis m'empêcher de repenser au visage qu'il arborait lorsque je l'ai trouvé, allongé au bord de cette petite marre, a quelque mètres de l'endroit ou nous nous trouvons, Squall, Ward, Seifer et moi. Calme. Apaisé. Triste aussi. J'ai lut son journal avant de le donner a Seifer comme il me le demandait dedans. Je suppose que c'est de ma faute. Pourtant, je ne puis parvenir à éprouver une quelconque culpabilité. Je regrette sa mort, certes. Je regrette mon ami. Mais je ne regrette pas qu'il se soit suicidé. Pathétique. Et ridicule. A-t-il souffert en mourant ? Je ne crois pas. Les médecins ont été catégoriques, le poison qu'il a prit c'est contenté de 'endormir lentement avant d'arrêter son c?ur. Dans sa poche, il avait un flacon de remède. Jusqu'au dernier moment, s'il l'avait souhaité, il aurait pu faire marche arrière. Il n'en a rien fait. C'est son choix. Qui suis-je pour lui dénier le droit de sa vie ? Et de sa mort ? Il m'aimait. A chaque page la marque de son amour pour mou transpire. Dans chaque phrase, chaque mot,chaque petit dessin griffonné a la hâte lorsque je ne pouvais pas le voir. Cela me met mal a l'aise. J'avoue. Je ne pense pas que je puisse être qualifié d'homophobe mais.Disons que ce genre de particularité ne me dérange pas dans la mesure ou elle ne s'adresse pas a moi.. Savoir que Laguna fantasmait sur moi depuis tant d'années m'a.Déstabilisé. Horrifié aussi. Pourtant, il est vrai que jamais il n'a eut le moindre geste déplacé a mon égard. Pas même une parole ambiguë ou tendancieuse. Il a été parfaitement correct avec moi. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Je reconnais avoir très mal prit son annonce. Cela me met mal a l'aise, je l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas su quoi faire ni quoi dire. Je ne voulais pas le blesser ni le faire fuir. Juste. Que j'ai eut peur. Quel imbécile je suis. Je le connais pourtant. Il n'allait pas me sauter dessus pour me violer sur place. S'il avait voulu faire une chose pareille, il aurait eut quantité de possibilité lorsque nous étions dans l'armée, a partager la même tente et parfois même le même lit??? Jamais pourtant ses mains ne se sont qu'égarées là où elles n'auraient pas du. Je suis désolé vieux frère. Je suis navré de t'avoir traité de cette façon. Je ne me rendais pas compte a quel point tu souffrais de la situation.. Je ne t'ai jamais voulu le moindre mal. Je voulais que tu sois heureux. Je croyais réellement que tu l'étais, surtout depuis que tu avais retrouvé ton fils. A tes paroles, j'avais compris que tout c'était arrangé avec lui, que vous vous entendiez maintenant comme larrons en foire, qu'il t'aimait. Mais il reste là, impassible, ennui même par cette cérémonie qui n'en finie pas. Seifer a l'inverse pleure comme un enfant.. Le pauvre. Perdre l'une des rares personnes qui l'ont considérés un jour comme un être humain doit être profondément douloureux pour lui. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose. Le cérémonie se termine enfin. Un jeune chêne marque ta tombe et une petite plaque sera apposée a son pied dans la semaine. Laguna Loire, Sauveur du monde en son temps, Père du Sauveur du monde actuel, Président a vie d'Eshtar. Le seul qui jamais n'ai cherché a utilisé son pouvoir pour s'enrichir ou dominé les autres. Le seul que je connaisse qui ai laissé son amour de ses concitoyens prendre lepas sur sa vie personnelle. Le seul que je connaisse pour qui son bonheur personnel n'avait aucune signification dans celui des masses qui l'entouraient.. Je me rends compte a quel point tu avais offert ta vie à ton peuple, il n'y a pas d'autre terme, et sans en attendre le moindre retour. Je suis. Tellement désolé..  
  
Squall pleure. Il pleure de toute son âme ta perte. Il se rends enfin compte de la signifiance de ta mort. Quelque chose vient de se rompre en lui, ouvrant les vannes d'années de douleurs et de souffrance. J'espère juste. Qu'il ne s'y perdra pas. Pauvre enfant. Seifer le serre contre lui, maintenant bizarrement détaché, comme si l'éclat de son amant le privait du droit de pleurer celui qui ne fut jamais que son père dans l'âme. Un sourire triste affleure mes lèvres lorsque quelque documents officiels me parviennent enfin. De misérables sondages. pourtant au combien significatifs.. Je ne me présenterais pas a ta succession, vieux frère. Je suis fatigué moi aussi. Je soutiendrait juste ton fils le temps qu'il prenne les rênes de la ville. L'opinion nationale est claire. Ils ne veulent pas de moi, ils ne veulent pas de Squall. Ils veulent ton fils de c?ur. Eux non plus ne se sont pas trompé sur l'amour qu'il te portait.  
  
Non plus que sur ses capacités. Tu es mort de ton attachement a ta ville et de mon aveuglement. Je te promet que je veillerais a ce qu'aucun de tes fils ne sombrent ainsi. Adieu vieux frère. Si tu n'a jamais pu compter sur moi jusque la, sache que je ne te ferais plus défaut maintenant. Repose en paix.  
  
Fin 


End file.
